1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to water faucet switches and more particularly pertains to a new voice activated liquid management system for allowing the control of a faucet by way of vocalizing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of water faucet switches is known in the prior art. More specifically, water faucet switches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art water faucet switches include U. S. Pat. Nos. 5,430,826; 5,335,313; 5,345,538; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 349,151; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,498; and 5,441,075.
In these respects, the voice activated liquid management system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the control of a faucet by way of vocalizing.